The invention claimed and disclosed herein pertains in general to extending the connector base ends of spark plug wires to provide electrical connection for spark plugs and to protect the spark plug wires against heat damage from internal combustion engine exhaust manifolds and headers.
Spark plug wires have flexible electrically insulative coatings that are intended to be heat resistant. However, exhaust manifolds or headers often reach temperatures far in excess of the wire insulation""s heat resistivity. Spark plug wires that come too close to exhaust manifolds or headers are typically damaged and thus destroyed. Melted wire insulation exposes the internal conductor, which can short out or arc and severely affect the intensity of the ignition spark. Poor spark quality translates to reduced performance and poor fuel economy for the associated engine.
Numerous spark plug extenders have been developed for deep spark plug wells, especially in modern overhead valve engines. Many such extenders are provided as integral parts of the spark plug wires, or as separate members that function as extended spark plug caps, simply to provide access for spark plug wire connection. The extenders are typically intended for a particular engine configuration, are not universally adaptable, and do not have heat resistant qualities.
Lack of adaptability in spark plug extenders is a problem especially considering the numerous aftermarket exhaust headers presently available on the market. Some after market xe2x80x9cblock huggerxe2x80x9d exhaust headers are designed to fit in confined spaces and crowd the spark plugs. Large diameter performance headers also tend to be intrusive and limit spark plug and connector wire access.
The above problems point to a need for an extender that will allow spark plug wire connection in a variety of spatial circumstances, at locations remote from the spark plug ends. A need also exists for extenders that will function well in high heat conditions.
The present invention, as will be understood below, provides a new and nonobvious solution to the above problems. And, while achieving the benefits derived from other known methods and devices, the present invention avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.
One embodiment of the invention provides for a spark plug extender (xe2x80x9cextenderxe2x80x9d) for joining a spark plug connector end to a spark plug wire socket. The extender includes an elongated body formed of a heat resistant and electrically insulative material extending between a spark plug engagement end and a spark plug wire connector end. An electrical conductor extends within the body from the spark plug engagement end to the spark plug wire connector end. The conductor includes a fitting at the sparkplug wire connector end adapted to releasably electrically connect to a spark plug wire, and further includes a conductive receptacle at the spark plug engagement end, adapted to electrically connect to a spark plug. An adjustment part is disposed along the body between the spark plug engagement end and the spark plug wire connector end, permitting adjustable movement of the spark plug wire connector end relative to the conductive receptacle.
In another aspect, the invention includes a spark plug extender for joining a spark plug connector end to a spark plug wire socket, in which an elongated body formed of heat resistant and electrically insulative material extends between a spark plug engagement end, and a spark plug wire connector end. An electrical conductor extends within the body from the spark plug engagement to the spark plug wire connector end, and includes a fitting at the spark plug wire connector end adapted to releasably electrically connect to a spark plug wire. The conductor also includes a conductive receptacle at the spark plug engagement end, adapted to electrically connect to a spark plug. An adjustment part is provided, comprised of a pivot joint disposed along the body between the spark plug engagement end and the spark plug wire connector end. The adjustment permits movement of the spark plug wire connector and the conductive receptacle about a pivot axis that intersects with the elongated body.
A further aspect of the invention provides for a spark plug extender for joining a spark plug to a spark plug wire, in which an elongated body (xe2x80x9cbodyxe2x80x9d) is formed of heat resistant and electrically insulative material, and extends between a spark plug engagement end, and a spark plug wire connector end. The body includes two pivotably interfitting body sections joined together for pivotal movement about a pivot axis. An electrical conductor extends within the body to the spark plug engagement end and the spark plug wire connector end, and includes two pivotably interfitting conductor sections. The conductor sections are joined together for pivotal movement substantially about the pivot axis. One conductor section includes a fitting at the spark plug wire connector end. The fitting is adapted to releasably electrically connect to a spark plug wire. The remaining conductor section includes a conductive receptacle at the spark plug engagement end, adapted to electrically connect to a spark plug. The interfitting sections of the body and conductor comprise an adjustment part which includes a pivot joint disposed along the body between the spark plug engagement end and the spark plug wire connector end. The pivot joint permits relative movement of the spark; plug wire connector end and the conductive receptacle about the pivot axis.
The above and further aspects and embodiments will next be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings which, taken along with the following detailed description and claims, disclose the best mode presently known for carrying out the invention.